If I Can't Have You
by Constanze
Summary: I'm back with a Darkwing story! Oneshot, please R&R!


Darkwing gazed into the sunset, his eyes filling with tears. He tried his hardest to hold them back, but there was no use. He couldn't keep from crying forever, and he knew that.

He breathed in a heavy, hollow breath. His legs dangled over the edge of the platform he sat on. He was thousands of feet above the St. Canard freeway. Dangerous, but what did it matter anymore?

He lifted his head slowly as the wind came and went, and he began to think again.

He had lost the only woman he had managed to keep by his side for as long as he did, next to Morgana. The only woman he found he could trust and love. A single tear rolled down his face, stopping below his cheek bone. He wiped it away as the wind picked up again. One thought remained in his head…just one, simple thought.

Finally, the tears came. He couldn't hold back…she wouldn't like that. "Better in than out" She'd always say. He didn't take her advice until now.

'How could I have let this happen?' he thought miserably as he sobbed. He didn't bother to wipe the tears away anymore. All he wanted to do was die…to be with her. 'I'm so sorry, Alexandria. Oh, God…I'm so sorry.'

He cried until his body couldn't take it anymore. When the tears had stopped, he looked towards the bay. The moon had finally come out; oh, how the moon was reflected so beautifully in it. Alexandria would have loved to see it.

The thought of her standing by him one more time was almost unbearable. He took one last look, and walked slowly into Darkwing Tower.

He laid on the couch and covered his eyes. Launchpad was at home with Gosalyn. Launchpad didn't want him to go alone, but Darkwing reassured him that it's what he needed best. To be alone.

Darkwing knew exactly why Launchpad didn't want him alone.

"I worry about you, DW. I know how much you loved Alexandria…I just worry you might…"

"Off myself." Darkwing said aloud. Launchpad never finished that sentence, but Darkwing knew. And Launchpad was exactly right, he did love Alexandria. In fact…

He fished in his pocket and retrieved a small box, and inside was a ring. He ran his finger over it and shoved it back in its place. He covered his eyes again. He wanted to be with her so bad. He didn't want to feel this way. He'd do almost anything to see her again. The accident was fresh in his mind…it only happened last week.

She had just moved in with him, and she had no idea of his crime fighting identity. He was going to tell her that night, and propose as Darkwing Duck. He took her out to a restaurant, out dancing, and finally, he took her to the bay, where they first met.

It was almost unreal how she died. Just as Darkwing slipped on his mask and held out the ring to her, her face twisted up into pain. She fell onto the ground, clutching her chest. It was then he saw the blood. He turned around to find himself staring into a stranger's eyes. Whoever it was shoved a gun into their coat and ran off. He immediately called an ambulance, but he knew it was too late. Alexandria gripped his shoulders, gasping for air. He could do nothing but hold her. He looked at where she was shot. It had hit her so close to her heart that it was fatal. She wrapped her arms weakly around his neck and hugged him to her.

"I love you…" she whispered as her body went limp in his arms. The ambulance arrived shortly after.

He shuddered and broke out of his thoughts. This was entirely too painful for him to take anymore. He went back to the platform and stood at the edge, only inches away from a horrible death.

'No, that's not the way to go.'

He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed home.

"Hello?"

"LP, it's me. How's Gosalyn?"

"Just fine. She fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. How are you doing?"

"Same as before. Tell her I love her, and you two take care. You were a great sidekick, LP."

"DW? What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this anymore, Launchpad. Take care of Gos for me."

"DW! You can't-"

He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He reached into another a retrieved a small handgun. He held it in front of him for the longest time, just staring at it. He then placed the barrel of the gun into his mouth. His finger rested dangerously on the trigger. He closed his eyes, squeezed the trigger, and Darkwing Duck was no more.

Moments later, Darkwing opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his head. He heard a familiar giggle.

"Alexandria?" He whispered. 'No,' he thought. 'She's dead…she's not coming back. And neither am I.'

"No one said anything about going back. Isn't that why you're here?"

Darkwing turned and ran into a young, blonde woman. She was wearing an elegant black and white dress.

"Alexandria!" He exclaimed, throwing himself onto her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, not believing she was even there.

"What's going on here?" Darkwing asked at last, pulling back far enough to see his lover's face. She shook her head and looked into his baby blue eyes.

"I'm taking it you don't remember." she whispered. Her gazed dropped to the ground.

"What do you mean? Where are we? How is this happening, Alexandria?"

"Drake, you committed suicide. You shot yourself."

"Oh…" Darkwing whispered.

"Dark," She began, taking his hands in hers as they walked along, "You have two choices. You were given these choices because it wasn't your time to leave the earth. Your choices are staying here with me, or you can go back and keep your daughter and the rest of St. Canard safe. "

Darkwing pondered for a long time as they walked.

"You couldn't come with me if I went back, could you?" Alexandria shrugged.

"Couldn't answer that for you. In all honesty, I think you should go home to your daughter. I know we were to be married, but Gosalyn needs you more than I do. You are all she has."

"So, you wouldn't be mad if I chose to go back?"

"Of course not, Drake. I could never be mad at you. Gosalyn needs a father, just like St. Canard needs a hero. I don't want to take that away from you."

Both were quiet for a long period of time. Finally, Darkwing leaned in and gave Alexandria a long, passionate kiss.

"I have to go back. I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled back

"Don't be." She whispered back. "Just do me one favor before you go."

"Anything you say."

"Wake up."

"What?"

"Just wake up."

"What in the world-"

"WAKE UP!"

Darkwing Duck opened his eyes, and found himself in total darkness.

"Drake! Wake up!" He heard a woman's voice yell beside him. He sat up, turned on a lap, and came face to face with the same blonde woman he was with only seconds ago.

"You were talking in your sleep…something about going back somewhere. Are you alright?"

"I am now." He replied, hugging her tight.

"…are you sure?" She asked, listening for her bones to start cracking as Drake hugged her to him.

"Yes, I'm positive. Just a dream, thank god." He smiled to himself as he hugged her again. She gave him an odd look, but hugged him back, kissing his broad beak.

"Can we go back to sleep now."

"Of course." He laid down and pulled her to him, snuggling in.

"Night, Drakey. I love you."

"Love you too, Alexandria." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss before he rolled over and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Fin.


End file.
